Beyblade Carnival
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: An exciting carnival for all bladers,can include other characters that is created
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade

Carnival

Prology

Dear Reader or visitor,

I am Crimson Neptune and I introduce U to the beyblade carnival

Everyone is free to submit the names of the characters they create to be a part of this story

[I'm going CN which is also Crimson Neptune myself]

The character's name ,looks, age and other details of who they like or what their favourite food is….

[I'm taking Bao…*giggles*]

I'll be writing the story in a month's please sent the posts in.

Thank You!

Fatefully,

CN.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Carnival

Attractions:

L-Drago & Serpent Roller coaster

Haunted Mansion

Spinning Beyblades(whirling Cups)

Cetus Flip(Viking Ship)

Bumping Beyblades(bumper cars)

Fox Dive(turbo drop)

The Ferris of Midnight(Biggest ferris wheel in the whole carnival)

Flying Pegasus(something like flying Jumbo…)

Tunnels of Love(More for couples)

Merry go Capricorn(merry go round)

Leone's Tornado(Best recommended ,kids stay off this one)

Lost Aquario (Water Ride) U will get wet!

Gyro Drop(Gyro Tower)

Lera's sweet Melody(Music Express)

Mad b-b-b-b-BULL!(Rodeo Bull)

Nemisis's DARK portal(haunted house plus roller coaster)

4D adventure

Eateries:

Wolf Munches

Mini Pop(popcorn stand)

Candy Twirl(candy Floss)

Ice cream stand

Hamburgers!

Many more…(I cant think …)

Continue….


	3. Chapter 3

Extras

Darts and arrows

Hook the bey

Net pass

Shoot the target

And other crazy game stores

This is Neptune ,thanks for all the OCs…Those charcters that are not used in this story will be used in another story call Beyblade waterworks

Pairings:

Bao&Neptune

Aguma& Maribel

Kyoya& Hope

Toby& Aura

Tsubasa&Anika

Nile&Miyoko

Zeo&Brooklyn

Sophie& Wales

Gingka& Madoka

Chris &Rebecca

And the other bladers+Taylor(OC)

Those That I did not include will be used in a story I ll create soon called Beyblade Waterworks, all Bladers must know how da swim!

It is not the end yet...Everyone still can send in OCs

More pairings yet to come

~CN


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:1(The mysterious creature and the invitation)

**Hey people ! Neptune is here! I would be leaving for Australia in four days time,I will send in as many fanfiction as possible.I am still accepted OCs…just pm , Dynamis,Chris,Yuki,Aguma,Nile,Zeo,Toby ,Kyoya and Tsubasa are taken**

**~CN**

A small, fluffy , white creature dressed in a cloak with a hood raced around Beyblade Kingdom .It scan the surroundings with its grey eyes .It continued putting pieces of paper into letter boxes of bladers before running off towards a tall building.

"Wooowww!"a girl with red hair in a shoulder braid exclaimed .She had just came upstairs with a piece of paper with colourful prints on walked into her friend's room. "What is it, Brooklyn?"a girl with dark brown and blue hair asked, she shook her head ,revealing her green eyes that were hidden behind her bang. "Beyblade Carnival!" Brooklyn exclaimed, "The greatest carnival alive! This is awesome!I am so taking Zeo!"Anika rolled her eyes, before she replied Brooklyn. "I am taking Tsubasa~"Anika stared at the window dreamily. "What are you two chattering about?" a girl with brown hair, tied up into a low pony tail asked, she blinked with her hazel eyes. "Hope!"Brooklyn exclaimed, pushing all of them on Anika's bed.

"You are going to spoil the spring!" commented Anika, "Hey girls! Have you seen the top hits!" came a male voice. "Tsubasa~!" all three girls yelped ,Anika reached out for the silver haired boy and pulled him into a hug. "I wish Zeo is here…"Brooklyn whispered .While Hope crept to the next door.

There was a big, blue sign hung on the door. "Do Not Enter!" Ignoring the sign, Hope pushed the door opened, she gasped as she saw her friend, Neptune sleeping …with Bao on her bed. Bao was cuddling Neptune as if she was his teddy bear, "How cute." a girl with long red hair said, her cerulean blue highlights sparkled. "Hi, Sonna, are you spying on Neptune?!" "Nope! But they really make a nice couple!"

Suddenly, Bao and Neptune's eyes shot opened.

Bao yelled as he gripped his girlfriend's arm, "What are you doing here?!"Neptune had used her psychic powers to lift both the girls up. Both of them screeched. "What do you want?" Neptune asked ,she wasn't impressed by the two older girls ruin her time with her boyfriend. "Have you seen this?!"Hope said as Neptune let them down,she pushed the invitation into the younger's face."Did you fellows see the white creature sending these papers ,at night?" Neptune said as Bao wrapped his arms around her stomach. "What!" the other girls shouted.

**Anika:CN doesn't own any of us except Neptune**

**Hope:Who is that white creature?**

**Neptune:Read on findout…**

**Sonna:I wished I recorded the whole lovey dovey thing…**

**Neptune:Oh Ya…You ask for it!(Rage)**

**Bao:Oh..Neptune**

**Sorry if the ending was bad…well see U soon!**

**~CN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2**

**Me: Part 2!XD**

**Neptune: Seriously**

**Me:*Knocks her out*on with the show**

**Eos ,the grifflin :Roar!**

The cloaked creature reached the building, it laid its paw on a machine before the door opens.

It took a lift up to the highest level. "Let's go, Red." It said before removing the hood.

**Back to Neptune's house**

"The carnival only starts on Tuesday!"Bao glanced at the ceiling, thinking, "It's only Sunday! Now please get out…"Neptune snapped her fingers,as a grifflin swooped downed and tossed both Hope and Sonna out of the room. "Thanks,Eos…"Neptune said as the grifflin roared.

"Neptune and Bao ought to get more sleep…"Both girls turned to face a girl with Hikaru's hair style but orange,her gold-brown eyes glimed. "Hi,Horunko."The other girls replied "Where's Jack?" asked Sonna, "Down stairs…entertaining Damian." the golden brown eyed replied as the three walked down the stairs.

"You are not winning this!"Damian snarled as he shooked the Wii. "Damian…you are in twelve place…how sad…"Jack said. "Mario Kart, Huh! "a boy with yellow hair said as a larger male with brown hair came closer. "Hey Chris, where is Rebecca?" "Sound asleep ,like Maribel…"Chris replied as he jumped onto the sofa and grabbed the wii. "See?"Horunko said as the three boys started shaking their wii controllers wildly.

Aguma approached the three girls, "You three saw Bao?" "He is still sleeping …"Hope replied, "Oh well…"Aguma said as he turned his head to spot Chris laughing away. "I won,YAY!"

Chris continued laughed as Aguma rolled his eyes.

**Me :Very short chapter…**

**Chris :I won!**

**Damian :No you didn't ,I won.**

**Jack:You two didn't win,I was in the lead after all**

**Fights….**

**Me:I'm outta here…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey people !I'm back…**

**Chris :I won….**

**Jack :I crossed the finishing line first!  
Damian : I did!**

**(Still fighting about the wii,huh?)**

**Me:Shut up before you become Eos's dinner!**

**Eos:Roars…**

**Others:*Silence…***

**Me:On with the show**

**Chapter 3:Off we go**

**2 days later…**

"Good morning, Bao!"Aguma said as he opened the door ,to find his friend still asleep. "Bao…unless you want to miss the carnival…continue sleeping…"Before Aguma can finish talking, Tithi had ran in, knocking Aguma off his feet and started jumping on Bao. "Urghh…what's the deal?It is only 5 am…"Bao muttered tiredly and watched as the smaller size Legandary blader bouncing on him. "And you, get off me!"

Meanwhile, Chris had started packing, Kyoya ,Tsubasa and Aguma had pulled the three boys away from the Wii. "The shuttle bus only arrives at 6 am…huh…"Chris grabbed a pretzel from the bowl near him and started munching on it.

"Chris!"a female teen with crimson coloured hair rushed towards him, "Hi, Rebecca…"said Chris as he looked into her aqua green eyes before pulling her into a kiss. "Have you pack yet?" a maroon haired teen asked as he and Neptune walked downed the spiral stairs. " Bao! Seriously!Don't interrupt!"Chris yelled as Bao started combing his hair. "It is 5.30!If you don't hurry up we may miss the bus." "Yes…."Chris said as the younger teens walked to the kitchen.

In Sonna's room

"Here…we need to pack all this…"Sonna said as she passed more stuff to Hope and Horunko,both girls were buried under the mess in the 17 year old's room. "Let us out,please. "both girls sighed.

29 minutes later…

"Hurry up!"That was Dynamis's voice, he grabbed Tithi by the collar,resulting in him coughing. "The bus is waiting!"Bao said as he snatched his red bag and a bus captain, a boy wearing black ,his red and yellow hair shined. "Musca! "Neptune said as she boarded bus. Jack and Horunko had sat near the frount. "It will be an hour ride…" "AN HOUR RIDE!?"Neptune yelled as Musca smiled , "Hold on to your seat belts!It is going to be a bumpy road!"Jack started talking to Horunko about some art stuff,as Aguma and Maribel,a black haired female teen with a bang across her head, started to turn on their phones. Damian ,who is sitting with Ziggurat,had on his IPhone to look on how to cheat on Mario Kart,as Ziggurat mumbled to himself about how great spiral force and Neptune had fell asleep as the bus continued moving forward.

1 hour later…

"We are here…"Musca said as the doors of the bus opened, everyone came down from the bus. "Enjoy the ride?"Musca asked his old friend Neptune, "I'll enjoy hitting you!"Netune said as she turned green in the face and her eyes turn purple,she started to run for the toilet.

"Welcome to Beyblade Carnival"a cloaked creature bowed down as the gates revealing the carnival opened.

**Me:Poor Eos,no animals allow…**

**Eos:*Crows sadly***

**Neptune:*chasing Musca*You and your horrible ride**

**Musca:It wasn't my fault,the road was bad…**

**Aguma:…**

**Chris:Reviews please**


End file.
